Smile
by skynet13
Summary: Artie had a rough first two years of high school. Who will take notice?  i own nothing  songs: "Someone to Save" One Republic , "Dig" Incubus, "If I Were To Write The Song" Cartel, "Smile"  Uncle Kracker, "Stereo Hearts" Gym Class Heroes & Adam Levine
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray could hear the pain in Artie's voice when he sang "Dream A Little Dream." Maybe it was just her pregnancy hormones, but she really felt for him as he watched his girlfriend Tina gliding across the stage with Mike Chang, something Artie himself would never be able to do.

His wheelchair had become pretty much invisible to her in middle school, when his accident first happened. At the time she had felt bad for him, but he had never let it get him down before so she had made it a point to take it out of the equation. Maybe that's why she reached out and touched his shoulder during the performance, to let him know someone still cared, that someone knew how bad he felt.

That had been almost two years ago. Since then, Artie and Tina had broken up and Artie had dated Brittany for a while with a bit of a messy ending. In that time Quinn had kept an eye on Artie, both Puck and Finn had mentioned in passing how much he had been hurt by breaking up with Tina, and seemed pretty obvious to her how uncomfortable he still go when Brittany and Santana walked into a room together. It angered her a bit that someone who had already been forced to deal with so much in his life, and who had carried all that weight on his shoulders with a smile, was starting to let that smile slip. Quinn Fabray could honestly say she missed seeing Artie smile.

Artie was a bit early for Glee club today and was aimlessly rolling his chair around the choir room when he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up and saw Quinn and gave a nod and a half smile. She had been rather nice to him lately and he had to admit he was enjoying the extra attention just a bit.

Quinn sat down in one of the chairs in the front row and looked at Artie, she figured now was as good a time as any to talk to him since the rest of the glee kids hadn't arrived yet.

"Artie can I ask you something?" When Artie looked up at her and nodded again she continued, "you haven't sang anything for us in a while and I was wondering why."

Artie sighed and looked at Quinn for a moment as if trying to read her mind, he figured she wouldn't have a reason to use anything he said against him and she had been so nice lately and would probably make him feel better to vent to someone.

"Mr. Schue always says we should sing about what we feel, but right now all I feel is depressed and I really didn't want to bring anyone down." He looked away a bit nervous to see Quinn's reaction. Suddenly he noticed Quinn's hands on the arms of his wheelchair, and he looked forward to see her crouched in front of his chair.

"Artie, can I be honest with you?"  
>Artie just shrugged but kept his gaze on her as if silently asking her to continue.<br>"I'm worried about you, when you ended up in this chair you never seemed to let it get you down. You still made jokes and found ways to smile and sang. But now you always seem nervous and withdrawn …" Quinn trailed off when she saw Artie looking away from her again.

"I didn't know anyone was paying that much attention to me to notice those things." Artie barely whispered his comment but Quinn still managed to hear him taking his hand in hers.

Suddenly they heard more footsteps and quickly pulled his hand away as Quinn popped up and back into her seat. Artie rolled his chair next to her as Mike, Tina, Finn and Kurt walked in with Blaine, Puck and Rachel right behind them.

Glee rehearsal was pretty much a blur to Artie who sat silently next to Quinn as everyone around him had the usual debates about what direction to take with solos and songs for Sectionals. The next thing he knew rehearsal was over and Quinn had rolled him almost to the door before he realized he wasn't in control of his chair.

"I hope you don't mind me pushing you," Quinn said, "you seemed a bit out of it and I figured you might want to head out to wait for your ride." Artie looked back over his shoulder at Quinn and realized he really didn't mind all that much and thanked her and they traveled the rest of the way to the parking lot together in silence. Artie's dad was waiting outside so Quinn waved goodbye as she walked the rest of the way to her car.

That night Quinn decided that she wanted to help Artie find a way to smile again. She hadn't sang in front of the Glee club since she came back at the beginning of the year and thought it was about time to come out of risers.


	2. Chapter 2

Artie sat with his AV club friends at lunch but made it a point to smile as genuinely as possible at Quinn when she waved at him across the cafeteria. When classes were done for the day he rolled into the choir room and again placed his wheelchair next to Quinn who had made it a point to save space between the chairs for him.

"Mr. Schue?" Will Schuester turned his attention to the former Cheerio "Yes, Quinn?" Quinn continued,"I have something I would like to share if that's alright."

Mr. Schue motioned for Quinn to come forward and she stepped into center of the room and looked at Artie before nodding at the band to start playing.

_Patience, took you for everything_

_Looked like a diamond ring_

_You wanted much longer than made sense_

_Apathy in disguise, crept on you like a spy_

_Hurt you in ways you can't describe_

_Back to the start now I wont let you go this way now_

_Honesty, is what you need It sets you free_

_Like someone to save you_

_Let it go, but hurry though_

_Theres undertow And I don't want to lose you now_

_All right sit down and spill your heart_

_Lets start from the very start_

_Cause i can see by your eyes You're wasted_

_Your energy comes and goes _

_You're taking your time, you know_

_Nothing can change what happened, so_

_Back to the start now I wont let you go this way now_

_Honesty, is what you need It sets you free_

_Like someone to save you_

_Let it go, but hurry now_

_Theres undertow And I don't want to lose you now_

_Now, Now, Oh my Look at your bright stars fade so How much can you take?_

_Honesty, is what you need It sets you free_

_Like someone to save you_

_Let it go, but hurry now_

_Theres undertow And I don't want to lose you now_

Everyone applauded and Quinn curtseyed slightly when she was done and sat back down in her seat next to Artie.

"That was fantastic Quinn," Mr. Schue stated, "I think it's the best performance you've given so far." Quinn just smiled and bowed her head down, silently hoping that she got her message across to the spectacled boy sitting next to her.

"Mr. Schue, if I may?" Kurt had suddenly piped up from the back causing everyone to turn around. "I think that we should consider Quinn's solo as an option for sectionals. We never really settled on anything last time and she did deliver a brilliant performance."

Mr. Schue smiled brightly and nodded "That's a great idea Kurt, everyone should be sure to keep this in mind over the next few weeks as we haven't properly started a setlist yet." The rest of the group's meeting went by smoothly and only when everyone had gathered there things together to leave did Quinn finally turn to look at Artie.


	3. Chapter 3

When Artie finally looked back at Quinn he looked like he was fighting back tears. "Did you mean all that?" he asked sheepishly. Quinn smiled, "How about you come to dinner at my house tonight and we can talk about it."

Quinn's mom was used to people showing up for dinner unannounced, between her ex-husband's business associates and Quinn's former Cheerio's teammates she had learned long ago to make extra for dinner. It was for this reason that when she looked out the window to see Quinn pulling Artie's wheelchair from her trunk that she just shrugged as she pulled out the extra place setting.

"Dinner was delicious Mrs. Fabray, thank you again." Artie said as Quinn helped her mother clean the table. "Not a problem at all Artie, I'm glad you enjoyed it." When all the dishes had been cleared, Mrs. Fabray said her goodnights and went upstairs to get some work done while Artie followed Quinn into the den.

"Thank you" Artie said after he had transferred himself onto the couch next to Quinn. "For what?" Quinn replied thinking he meant him getting on the couch which he had done himself.  
>"For noticing, for caring, for that song, for everything." Artie had started crying which he realized he hadn't done in a while.<p>

Quinn held Artie's hand and put her head on his shoulder and just let him cry. When he had calmed down he hugged her and they spent the rest of the evening flipping through the channels on the tv until Artie's dad picked him up.

They hadn't spoke since Artie had been at her house that night a week ago. Nothing was wrong, they still waved in the hallways and sat next to each other in Glee but neither teen knew what to say to the other next. Quinn was quickly realizing if she really did want to help Artie she would have to keep reassuring him she was here for him until he was ready to open up to her. Just as she had made the decision Artie rolled around the corner of the hallway.

"Hey Artie!" Quinn shouted a little louder than intended as she jogged down the hallway to greet him. He gave her his newly patented half smile when she finally caught up to him.

"Hey Quinn, what's up?" Artie asked as Quinn latched on to the back of his chair. They both had a free period so Quinn steered them around to the back of the school and outside to the Titans stadium for some fresh air.

"I've been noticing you longer than you think Artie." Quinn spat out before she could stop herself. Artie side-eyed her and raised an eyebrow, wondering where this conversation could be going.

"What I mean to say is that I've been keeping an eye on you since we did 'Dream a Little Dream'"

"That was two years ago Quinn …"

"I know, but you looked so sad when you were singing and I'd never seen you that sad before and maybe it was because I felt lonely and pushed aside because of the baby but I didn't like that you were unhappy." Quinn rushed all this out in almost one breath not really sure any of it made sense but it was already out so what could she do.

"I was sad, and looking back on it sucks even more knowing that they are together now …" Artie held a tight scowl on his face as he said this. "I'm sorry Artie, I didn't mean to make you upset." Quinn touched his shoulder like she had done two years ago looking at him to make sure he knew that she really didn't mean to open old wounds.

"I guess upset has just been a way of life for me lately." Artie shrugged. They heard the bell ring off in the distance signaling them to their next classes and Quinn maneuvered them back into the building.

"Dinner at my house tomorrow night?" she suggested hopefully. Artie nodded and gave her that half smile again as he rolled into class.

The next day was Saturday and Quinn texted Artie in the early afternoon to get directions to his house to pick him up and ask if he wanted to come hang out before dinner. Artie agreed and sent her his address. He grabbed a few movies from his shelf and went down the hall to the living room to wait for Quinn to pick him up.

Once at Quinn's house, the pair found themselves back on the couch again, this time watching one of the movies Artie had brought with him. Quinn loved horror movies and she was glad that apparently Artie did too as she sat with her head on his shoulder watching the original Friday the 13th.

"I'll never understand why people in horror movies insist on investigating strange noises all alone." Artie stated.

"I know right? Have people in horror movies never seen a horror movie? That's one of the cardinal rules!" Quinn replied, happy that he seemed to be taking interest in something for a change. They fell back into a comfortable silence and finished the film just as Quinn's mom called them for dinner. During dinner Mrs. Fabray asked them both questions about their week at school while Quinn watched Artie across the table for any signs of him becoming anxious or uncomfortable. After dinner Mrs. Fabray left the two teens alone to head to her weekly book club meeting.

Even though it was a nice night and normally Quinn would have insisted to anyone else that they go sit out on the patio for a bit, Quinn found herself longing to be sitting back on the couch with her head on Artie's shoulder.

"Should we watch another movie?" Artie suggested when they got back to the den. Quinn nodded, distracted by her thoughts and looked through the movies Artie had brought choosing the Hangover to see if a comedy could get her guest laughing. After pressing play, Quinn resumed her previous position cuddled at Artie's side, letting the feeling of warmth she felt wash over her. The movie hadn't even started yet and Quinn was sure of one thing. She was falling for Artie Abrams.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday finally came around and Quinn found herself nervous to see Artie. She had realized over the weekend that the reason she cared about Artie's happiness so much is that she truly cared for him, and as more than a friend. But she knew that he wasn't ready to trust anyone in a new relationship after what had happened with Tina and Brittany over the previous years.

Which is why for the first time in two weeks when she entered the choir room she sat as far away from Artie as she could and continued the behavior all week not really paying much attention to the club but stealing glances at the boy in the front row as often as possible.

Artie enjoyed spending time with Quinn. He was still astounded that she had taken an interest with him but he welcomed the company and the newfound opportunities to get himself out of his own head. When Quinn started avoiding him he was confused and hurt. He had missed the blonde all week and didn't hear from her all weekend. He felt abandoned once again and when the following school week started up he convinced his parents to let him stay home telling them he'd get a friend to bring him his school work so he wouldn't fall behind.

He was in the living room playing Halo and losing quite badly when he heard the knock on his front door around lunchtime on Wednesday. When he opened the front door he was shocked to see Quinn standing there staring back at him.

"Are you alright?" Quinn inquired after Artie had let her in. He refused to look at her which worried Quinn.

"Why are you here Quinn? I thought the pity party was over." Artie had a dark tone in his voice as he stared blankly ahead.

"I don't pity you Artie …" Quinn whispered "I was confused and I needed to sort some things out. I shouldn't have just cut you off like that, not after what you've been through."

"But you did … I should be used to it. Tina left me for Mike, Brittany left me for Santana, why would I think you would stay … especially since it's not like we're dating."

Quinn felt her heartbreaking as Artie spoke. She had just wanted him to be happy again and she had ended up hurting him even more. She knew leaving now would make matters worse, she decided she had to prove to Artie that she did want to be there for him.

"Artie I'm sorry, I know that I need to earn your trust back but I promise I'm not going anywhere, not again." She hesitated for a moment before kissing Artie on the cheek, but looked away quickly.

Artie just stared at Quinn shocked at her action. He wanted to trust her but she was right he had been through a lot and his trust issues were going to be a major hurdle for her. He felt as though he had hit rock bottom so he figured the only way to go was up.

"Quinn, do you want to watch a movie?" Quinn hugged Artie tightly grateful for his offer at a second chance and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Artie's parents had been a bit surprised to find Quinn asleep on their couch when they got home from work, but the fact that Artie had cooked dinner for the 4 of them had smoothed things over considerably. They did however insist that Artie return to school the following day.

Quinn made it a point to seek Artie out during the day, even convincing him to let her sit with him and the rest of the AV club at lunch. Admittedly she found a few of the members far more charming than she would have expected, but that was just a bit of Cheerio Quinn sneaking out in her mind.

When they showed up to Glee club together later that afternoon engrossed in a conversation about a movie they had watched they earned a few raised eyebrows but were oblivious as Artie maneuvered his seat into it's usual spot and Quinn reclaimed the chair beside him.

According to Mr. Schue the week's lesson would entail stepping out of your comfort zone. He wanted his students to know what felt like to push boundaries. Artie listened intently for the first time in weeks to the lesson carefully considering whether or not he was ready to step out of his admittedly tiny comfort zone.

At home he was torn over the decision to sing or not. He really did miss it but he was still nervous to let anything show. After fighting himself over it for an hour or so he gave up and went to sleep, resolved to make a decision in the morning.

Artie's dad had to be to work early to prepare for a presentation so one of the janitor's had let him into the choir room to kill time until classes started. As he spun around aimlessly he figured maybe if he found a song he was comfortable with he might be more inclined to perform in front of the rest of the club. He wasn't inclined to sing anything to cheery just yet so he stuck mostly to browsing his playlists dedicated to rock and alternative. He scrolled past a playlist of Incubus songs that Quinn had given him after his first dinner at her house. After listening to the first minute or so of a few tracks he settled on a song that he thought would be perfect, he just needed to give the jazz band the heads up.

The day rolled on slowly with Artie's nerves building as each class dragged by. He told Quinn about his plan to sing at lunch just to make sure he would go through with it but that just made his nerves rise more.

Glee club was almost over for the day and Artie still hadn't gotten up the courage to perform. in the last ten minutes of rehearsal Quinn nudged him in the arm and smiled so Artie decided it was now or never.

"Mr. Schue, I was wondering if I could share what I've been working on this week with everyone." Quinn just smiled as the rest of the glee clobbers had turned and looked at Artie when he spoke. He'd been so quiet the past few months that everyone was a bit taken aback with the voice from the corner.

"I can't wait to hear it Artie, please take the floor." Artie moved his chair out in front of everyone and took a deep breath as the music started in.

_We all have a weakness But some of ours are easy to identify._  
><em>Look me in the eye and ask for forgiveness;<em>  
><em>We'll make a pact to never speak that word again.<em>  
><em>Yes, you are my friend.<em>

_We all have something that digs at us._  
><em>At least we dig each other.<em>  
><em>So when weakness turns my ego up I know you'll count on the me from yesterday.<em>

_If I turn into another,_  
><em>Dig me up from under what is covering The better part of me.<em>  
><em>Sing this song!<em>  
><em>Remind me that we'll always have each other When everything else is gone.<em>

_We all have a sickness That cleverly attaches and multiplies No matter how we try._

_We all have someone that digs at us._  
><em>At least we dig each other.<em>  
><em>So when sickness turns my ego up I know you'll act as a clever medicine.<em>

_If I turn into another,_  
><em>Dig me up from under what is covering The better part of me.<em>  
><em>Sing this song!<em>  
><em>Remind me that we'll always have each other When everything else is gone.<em>

_Oh, each other When everything else is gone_.

When Artie finished everyone was applauding his performance and he sheepishly rolled himself over to his spot next to Quinn who was grinning ear to ear at him. When he was close enough she leaned over and whispered in his ear,

"That was amazing Artie. Dinner tonight?" Artie nodded still shaking from his performance.

Artie had caught his dad just in time to stop him from picking him up, letting him know he would be eating at the Fabray house again and promising not to stay out to late. In all honesty his parents were just happy he was starting to socialize again. They too had noticed how withdrawn their son had become and were glad that someone was taking the time to bring him back out of his shell.

"Kurt was right by the way," Artie started, "your solo should be a main choice for Sectionals, you were amazing you know."

Quinn blushed as she flipped through the channels stopping once she saw the opening for Top Chef a show she and Artie both seemed to enjoy.

"I would be terrified performing out there by myself though. As annoying as it is sometimes that Rachel gets all the solos I don't think I could be as confident out there by myself as she is. I was practically shaking when I did that duet with Sam."

She returned to her usual spot next to Artie continuing, "besides I was going to suggest your song for Sectionals, you really do have a fantastic voice Artie, I'm glad you decided to sing again."

"I'm glad I had a reason to. I would have never gotten out there if it wasn't for you Quinn." Artie smiled putting his arm around Quinn's shoulder pulling her into his side content that they had become so comfortable with each other's company.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Did you see it?" Artie asked as he approached Quinn in the hallway the following Tuesday at lunch. Quinn looked at him quizzically so he continued, "Jacob seems to think there is something going on between us and has made it a point to plaster it all over his blog."

Quinn looked down and away from Artie suddenly uncomfortable in her own skin. "Well you know Jacob, always looking for a new story. At least you can say he's dedicated." She gave a hollow laugh trying to brush of the awkwardness she knew she was portraying. Artie thought he heard something off in her voice, but decided he was just being ridiculous, and shrugged it off locating a table for the pair to have lunch at.

Glee club had been canceled that afternoon as Mr. Schuester had some personal business to take care of so Artie sought out Quinn at the end of the day to see if she wanted to hang out, he really did enjoy her company even if certain people were making it out to be more than it was. After all they were just friends right? How could anyone see it as anything other than that.

Artie was about to give up looking for Quinn when he heard music coming from the auditorium. He figured it was just Rachel, who was always the perfectionist and would never miss an opportunity to practice but saw no harm in going in to say hello. As he made his way into the auditorium he was surprised to find Quinn standing alone on stage fussing with her iPod before placing it on the dock and letting music that Artie hadn't heard before start.

_Ring the bells, let it in say softly begin_

_If it feels like the first time, don't let it in_

_Cause it wanders by like something that could have been_

_If I were to write this song_

_Could it penetrate your ears_

_Would it calm your trembling soul?_  
><em>Would it ease your every fear?<em>

_Can we go back to_

_the place where we all used to see through_

_Every thing blinding us?_  
><em>Now you don't understand anything anymore<em>

_You shiver at the signs_

_You're afraid to show that_

_You're only so human tonight_

_Could the song solve all our problems?_  
><em>Could it have the strength to heal?<em>  
><em>Would it cripple and destroy And leave nothing unrevealed?<em>

_And might it uproot every lie_

_And force us all to cower_

_Beneath this tremendous weight_

_In the wake of all it's power_

_Can we go back to_

_The place where we all used to see through_

_Every thing blinding us?_  
><em>Now you don't understand anything anymore<em>

_You shiver at the signs You're afraid to show that_

_You're only so human tonight_

_Oh, You shiver at the signs_

_You're afraid to show that_

_You're always so willing to know_

_If I were to write the song_

_That could somehow change the world_

_Would it be a calm surrender?_  
><em>Or a fight to the death?<em>  
><em>Would it give something to live for?<em>  
><em>Would it give our final breath?<em>  
><em>Would it be a lulling opera, sweet as a child's kiss?<em>  
><em>Would it sound like all the others?<em>  
><em>Would it sound something like this?<em>

When she was finished Quinn sighed and collected her things and walked offstage never noticing Artie in the back of the auditorium watching her with wide eyes. Collecting his own thoughts, Artie called his dad for a ride, happy for the four day weekend he had ahead of him.

Artie had just gotten out of the shower when his phone rang Sunday morning to alert him of a text. Quinn was inviting him to lunch which he happily accepted. After hearing her sing in the auditorium the previous week he had started wondering if maybe there was something to Jacob's idea that there was something going on between Quinn and himself. They did spend an awful lot of time together recently. And honestly what other reason would a girl like Quinn Fabray have to sit with the AV Club at lunch of her own free will?

He thought maybe today would be a chance to talk to Quinn about their situation when she texted him back apologizing but she would need a rain check as her mother had a last minute mishap she needed Quinn's help fixing. He told her he understood and that they could make plans tomorrow at school.


	7. Chapter 7

After mulling over the extent of his feelings for Quinn the rest of Sunday night, Artie was a wreck in school on Monday. When Quinn approached him after 3rd period, he just stared at her, stammered, and quickly retreated to his next class, leaving her stunned staring after him.

He avoided her like the plague the rest of the day, cursing himself for seeming like such a doofus earlier in the day. When he arrived at glee club it was all he could do not to blush as he parked his chair in the empty spot between her and Blaine.

Thankfully, Rachel had chosen today to try out what she thought would be her perfect opening solo for sectionals which was fast approaching. They had all decided on the majority of their set list but were having trouble deciding between an opening solo or duet. As usual Rachel was pulling out all the stops to make sure she clinched her beloved spotlight.

Today, to everyone's shock she chose to stray from her adoration of Barbara Streisand, instead singing an upbeat rendition of Amy Grant's "Every Heartbeat" which had Artie suddenly violently aware of both his own heartbeat and his proximity to Quinn. He wasn't used to feeling this flabbergasted around someone and was beginning to be unnerved by it all.

As Quinn guided his chair out to the parking lot to meet his dad, Artie figured it was now or never. "Hey Quinn, I was wondering, would you like to go to Breadstix with me tonight?" Had he turned around to face her he would have seen a 100 watt smile on her face. He grinned to himself as he heard her reply "Pick you up at six?" it's a date he thought to himself.

At 10 to six, Artie was in his room fussing over his appearance in the mirror. He'd never worried about his appearance when he was with Quinn before. But then again they'd never hung out together outside of school or their houses. This was a date even thought they'd never said it out loud and that made him fuss until he heard Quinn pull up outside. He greeted her at the door shouting a goodbye to his parents over his shoulder as he followed her out to her car. The drive to Breadstix was short so the awkward silence was cut short as Artie transferred himself back into his chair and they made their way inside.

Dinner was pleasant and Quinn was elated that she even made Artie laugh at a joke. They were both a little nervous towards the end of their meal when Kurt and Blaine walked in. Fortunately they were picking up a take out order for the Hudson-Hummel clan and only had time for a quick hello and a wink from Kurt before they were left alone again. They decided at the last minute to stop for ice cream on the way back opting to eat at the nearby park instead of at the crowed parlor. Both Artie and Quinn were fully enjoying the evening when they caught a glimpse of the time and realized it was time for Quinn to bring Artie home. Quinn made it a point to escort Artie to the door despite his insistence that she didn't have to.

"I had a great time tonight Artie." Quinn blushed leaning down and giving Artie a quick kiss on the lips before waving and jogging back to her car. Had she stayed Quinn would have seen the worlds brightest smile cross Artie's face as he stared unable to move after Quinn's retreating car.

"Why don't we try something different this year for Sectionals?" Tina stated.

"Different how?" Finn asked skeptically, almost certain this would end in his girlfriend being offended but hoping for the best anyway.

"Maybe someone who hasn't been featured before should get a solo for once?" Mike offered putting a supportive arm around his girlfriend earning a smile.

"We suggested Quinn, but she turned it down, what more do you want?" Rachel retorted, she was trying to appear like she wasn't hogging the spotlight because she knew how it annoyed her peers but she really did want the solo.

"If no one minds I have something I'd like to try," Artie announced not waiting for an answer or else he would lose his nerve, "this is both my audition for sectionals and a thank you to someone who has been there for me the past few months making sure I was okay."

_You´re better then the best_

_I´m lucky just to linger in your light_

_Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that´s right_

_Completely unaware Nothing can compare to where you send me_

_Lets me know that it´s ok Yeah it´s ok_

_And the moments when my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed_

_Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_Even when you´re gone, somehow you come along _

_ust like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack_

_and just like that You steal away the rain and just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun Fall outta bed_

_Sing like a bird Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_Don´t know how I lived without you_

_'Cuz every time that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like a fool Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile Oh, you make me smile Oh, you make me smile_

Quinn was blushing furiously by the time Artie had finished, knowing full well that song was for her and that she had actually accomplished her goal. Bringing the smile back to the boy she had fallen for. She was even more elated when he returned to her side beaming and took her hand, while the rest of the glee clubbers cheered.

"Mr. Schue, If I may?" Kurt piped up from the back


	8. Chapter 8

ONE WEEK LATER -

"You guys are gonna be great!" Kurt assured the new couple as they took their places for the open ing number of their sectionals set. He had suggested to (almost) unanimous approval that Quinn and Artie had the best solos during their auditions and suggested that if Quinn didn't want to perform a solo alone that maybe Artie could join her for a Duet.

Quinn kissed Artie and ran to her spot taking a huge breath as their music started and the curtains opened and she was revealed in a blinding spotlight

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio and turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo_

A second spotlight shone on Artie and followed him as the pair met in the center of the stage …

**If I was just another dusty record on the shelf Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?**  
><strong>If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?<strong>  
><strong>Like yea, check it Artie, I can handle that Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks<strong>

**It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks I used to used to used to, now I'm over that**

**Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts If I could only find a note to make you understand**

**I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand**

**Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you**

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio and turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo Oh oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo_

**If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?)**

**Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk**

**Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)**  
><strong>And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop<strong>

**And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me When you have to purchase mad D batteries**

**Appreciate every mixtape your friends make You never know we come and go like on the interstate**

**I think I finally found a note to make you understand If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand**

**Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you**

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio and turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo Oh oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo_

_**I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)**_  
><em><strong>Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I take your hand and hold it closer to mine Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind<strong>_

_**My heart's a stereo**_

_**It beats for you, so listen close**_

_**Hear my thoughts in every note**_

_**Make me your radio and turn me up when you feel low**_

_**This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo**_

_**Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo Oh oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo**_


End file.
